The Fault In Our Dreams
by TfiosIsLife121
Summary: Hazel Grace Lancaster keeps on having nightmares about her love, Augustus Waters. She doesn't understand why she keeps dreaming that her love is dead or in pain. Will she ever stop these dreams? How will she and Augustus cope this? What adventures are they going to go through in their life? Please read, And ENJOY! (My 1st Fic so please NO hate)-None of the characters belong to me-
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE...

It was happening pain, I keep reliving it. Over and over again, It never stops. I wake up clutching my chest in the spot where my heart is perpetrating, gasping for air and what seems like my life. I quickly pick up my phone from my bedside table and send a text to Augustus, seeing that it is 3:37a.m.

Me:_ ' Augustus! Are you alright?! Please don't leave me again...'_ I was sobbing uncontrollably. It was only a matter of seconds until I received a reply.

Augustus:_ 'Of course Hazel Grace, I'm perfectly fine. What's wrong? Are you okay?!'_

Me: _'Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry Augustus. I'm sorry I woke you up again..'_

Augustus: _'It's fine Hazel Grace, sleep is overrated anyway' _I can just imagine the cocky grin on his face. _'Is it the nightmare again?'_

For the past week I've been having nightmares. Just terrible, excruciating nightmares. Of course my oxygen tank and cannula doesn't help one bit, in fact it makes it worse. The nightmares are always of Gus either dying or have already died. Just seeing him in that kind of pain, and seeing his high-self esteem morph into the total opposite... I was forced to go to a Support Group in The Literal Heart Of Jesus, (In a church basement), a couple months ago by my parents. And that's where I met Augustus Waters. Before I met Gus at Support Group, I would'nt have cared if cancer took me out of this world. But now, now it's different

Me: _'Yes, I'm so so so very sorry Augustus. I don't know what's wrong with me, why I keep having the same nightmare over and over again every night. This is the sixth night in a row I have woken you up'_

Augustus: _'Hey, hey It's fine Hazel Grace.. I'm fine. And I'm never going to leave you. I love you._

I can't help but smile at those last three words, _**"I love you"**_.

Me: _'I love you too, talk to you later today?' _I chew my lip, anxiously waiting for his response.

Augustus: _'...Hazel Grace, You know me well. Is there ever a day we don't go without speaking or hanging out? Of course I will talk to you later today. Text me later today so we can meet up... Okay?'_

Me:_ 'Okay.'_

Augustus: _'Okay. Sweet dreams'_

Me: _'Okay.'_

Augustus: _'OMG! Stop flirting with me, Hazel Grace!'_

And with that, I put down my phone. Just laying there with the goofiest grin on my face. Then slowly I drifted off to sleep with nothing but good dreams.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review so I know whether to continue or not. Thank You for your time :) ~Alexis


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO...

I woke up with a slight headache. It was 9:33a.m. Then it all came rushing back in my thoughts, like a bullet going through me. I turned on the side of my bed sitting up straight, I sighed and put my head in my hands. A couple of minutes passed by when I heard a slight knock at my door. "Hello?" I asked. My mom opened the door slowly smiling at me. Then it quickly turned into a frown, her face full of worry. "Hazel, honey are you all right? You look drained." I gave her a slight smile. "Yes mom, I'm fine...I just didn't sleep well."

Well technically It wasn't a lie. I haven't told my mom about the nightmares. I don't want her to send me to some other Support Group or Counseling.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. How about you get a little more sleep and I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready." She turned and started walking away. I laid back down resting my aching head. "Wait mom, what's for breakfast?" "Um, I was just going to make some pancakes. Is there something different you would like?" "Oooh, no thanks. That sounds good." She smiled and left my room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

I can't go back to sleep.. I turn to the bedside clock: 9:56. "Ughhhhh..." I start to think about Augustus. About the first day we met, then to the picnic, then the swing set that used to be in my backyard, then Amsterdam, then to now. How did I get so lucky to meet Augustus Waters? I must have been daydreaming hard. My phone vibrated, pulling me out of my thoughts. It was now 10:26. It was Augustus.

Augustus: _"Good morning, Hazel Grace. Did you have nothing but good dreams?"_ I grinned.

Me:_ "Yes...How did you know?"_

Augustus: _"Well, for starters, I did wish you __**'sweet**__**dreams'**__. Second of all, I don't know. Im just a psychic." _I couldn't help but laugh.

Me:_ "Hmm, sure you are."_

Augustus: _"So Hazel Grace, what's on the agenda for today?"_

Me: _"Well, my mom's making pancakes. You can come over if you would like some."_

Augustus: _"Pancakes?! I would love pancakes, Hazel Grace! I will be over in fifteen. Okay?" _I smile at his excitement.

Me: _"Okay."_

I get up and yell from the stairs. "Mom, Augustus is coming in fifteen! Do we have enough pancakes for four people?!"

"Maybe? I will put on a couple more batches!" She yelled back.

"Okay! Thanks!" And with that, I get in the shower. Getting ready for Augustus' arival.  
_

Chapter 2 done! Thanks for the reviews! To answer your question, Desss4ever, Yes, Augustus is still NEC :)

And BTW this story IS on Wattpad. And there are six chapters posted on it! My username is alleyengland121. So give it ago so when I update you can get notified!

Another update coming soon? :) ~Alexis


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE...

It wasn't long before I heard a knock on the front door. "I GOT IT MOM!" I yelled while quickly putting on a random tee shirt and jeans. I ran down the stairs as fast as my cannula and oxygen tank would let me go without falling. Once I reached the door, I opened it and smiled. Augustus wore a tee shirt with his brown leather jacket and jeans. "Good morning, Hazel Grace." He smiled showing his pearly whites. "Morning, Augustus." I stood there just admiring his presence on my front patio. "Ummm Hazel," he began. "Are you going to let me in?"

That jumped me out of my gaze. I moved out of the way and opened the door wider. "Oh, umm sorry." He stopped, once he crossed the thresh hold and looked at me. He smiled at me. When I was about to question him, he chuckled and walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning, !" I heard him practically shout. I giggled before I walked into the kitchen. "Well Good morning Gus! It's always a pleasure to see you!"

"Hello, Gus." My dad said, as he walked towards Augustus to give him a hand shake. "Morning, Sir." Augustus replied back.

"So what brings you here at this time of morning?" My dad asked. "Hazel Grace begged me to come and eat her mothers pancakes." He smiled. "I invited him over for breakfast!" I quickly corrected Augustus while giving him stern, but not so serious look. He winked at me. "Okay. Sure lets go with that." I could see my mother smiling, trying to hide her face while finishing up the pancakes.

I turn to see Augustus staring at me. At first I thought he was staring at my boobs. When I was about to say something about it he cut me off. "Hazel Grace, you have ruined that shirt for me. I can no longer wear it. You clearly pull it off better than I can." I was confused. I looked down and saw that I was wearing his shirt. The one he wore the first day we met. How did I get it? I wondered. Probably from Amsterdam. But oh well, my shirt now. I smiled at him and raised one of my eyebrows to say, I win. He chucked at me, giving me an Augustus Waters grin.

After 10 minutes we all were sitting down, enjoying our breakfast. Augustus broke the silence, of course.

"Mmmm, these pancakes are truly spectacular! So much better than my moms. Please don't tell her I said that. She is a good cook but just not with..pancakes." He said. I slowly stopped chewing all at once, I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"Thank you, Augustus!" My mom said, with a smile that reached cheek to cheek.

I fake coughed, "Suck up." He grinned and turned to me.

"You are a delight in the morning, Hazel Grace," I looked at him quizzical,"First I had to fight my way through your front door, and now this."

I smiled and held back the chuckle that was so desperately dancing on my lips.

"You two are so cute!" My mother commented with a smile on her face.

Augustus said, "Thank you Ma'am, I try," With a grin he turns to me. "She on the other hand doesn't need to." I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and on my neck. I try to hide my face. He gets up, offering to do the dishes, while taking some plates into the kitchen. Once he's gone I look up. Both my parents are smiling at me. "..What?" I ask. "Nothing." They say in unison. I groan, and go in the kitchen to help Gus. I hear my parents automatically start talking once I cross the kitchen door.

And done with Chapter 3! I wasn't planning on updating this soon... But I got bored... :) ~Alexis 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR...

After Augustus and I finished the dishes, I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I was scrolling through the ANTM episodes I had recorded. Augustus walked in at sat down next beside me. He was staring at me. I glanced at him every so often while scrolling through my feed.

"What?" I asked once I chose an episode to re-watch. "Americas Next Top Model? Really?" Was all he said. "What? I like the show. Okay?" He chuckled, "Okay." He said. During the commercials he decided to speak once more. "Sooo, Hazel Grace, what would you like to do today?" "I don't know, you choose." I instantly regretted saying those five words.

"Well defiantly not this." He picked up the remote and turned off the television. "Hey! I was watching that!" I defended. "Yea no kidding! Probably for the tenth time!" I was about to retort back. But he did actually have a point. "Okay, fine. What shall we do then, Mr. Waters?" I asked a little sarcastic.

"Ummm, we could go see Issac?" Augustus offered. "Okay, sure. I haven't seen him in a while." I said, while getting off the couch. "Oka-" "Mom! Dad! Augustus and I are going to go see Issac! Okay?!" I cut off Augustus' speaking. "Okay,hun! Have a nice time! Bye,Gus!" Mom yelled back. "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster!" Augustus said back before walking out the door.

Once we got in the car, Augustus broke the silence. "That was quite rude, what you did back there." "Um, I don't recall what you are talking about." I said with a slight grin spreading on my face. "Oh, sure you don't." "Nope." Was all I said, popping the 'P' sound.

Once we reached Issac's house, we walked up to the front door and knocked. Issacs's little brother, Graham, opened the door. "Issac! Gus and Hazel are here!" He yelled. "In the living area guys!" Issac called us in. Gus raced passed me and I knew what Issac was doing. I walked in to Issac setting the game, Price Of Dawn, for three players. "No, no it's okay, Issac. I don't want to play." "Are you SURE, Hazel?" Issac asked putting emphasis on sure. "Yes Issac, I'm positive." Augustus looked back at me. "What?! What is wrong with you? How could you NOT want to play? You're good at-" "I don't take it as seriously as you guys do! And plus its fun to watch you struggle." I smiled at him briefly. He smiled back and winked.

Computer: Player one... Please speak.

Issac: "I am player one!" Issac beat Augustus to the first player. He turned to Issac trying to look hurt.

Computer: Player two... Please speak.

Augustus: Well, I guess I so happen to be player two!

Thirty minutes into the game, they were both killing each other!

Augustus: "Shoot player one in the right arm." Ahhh! You could here the player in the background scream.

"DUDE! What was that for?! That was my shooting arm!" Issac yelled. "Revenge. For taking my player." Augustus stated simply.

"Oh okay. That makes a difference. Kick player to in the face." Issac stated.

"Oh ouch, this is going to be insane..." I muttered.

Augustus turned to Issac, mouth ajar and his eyes wide.

"It's on now!" Augustus yelled.

They spent fifteen minutes beating each other up until one of them finally died. Issac killed Augustus with a crack to the neck. He was jumping with joy, while Augustus' elbows were on his knees with his head in his hands. When the cheering and the pouting stopped, they both shook hands, we then headed upstairs to get a snack.

After that we then headed back to the living room to restart the game. Only this time I was forced to play. I decided to actually play to make them happy, and to kick their asses during it too.

Chapter 4= Done! Review? Rate? Comment? No? Okay. :) ~Alexis 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE...

After I managed to kick both their asses, we decided it was time to go. Augustus and I thanked Issac's parents for letting us stay, then we headed back to my house. Or so I thought. We passed my house. "Um, Augustus? Hey, we just passed my house. Are you okay?" I said, I wondered if he was feeling all right. He seemed a little distant. "Oh, I'm grand. Relax, Hazel Grace. It's only 6:33." He said, breifly glancing at the clock in the car. "Okay, where are we going then?" I asked. "You'll see." He said, with a smirk. After a couple of minutes I realized where we were going.

"Holliday Park?" I asked kind of hopeful. I really like Holliday Park. It's especially beautiful at night, when there aren't little kids running around. It's just...calm, relaxing even. The park lies between our houses. If the park wasn't there, It would be about a five minute drive to his house. But there is a lot of traffic on the road during the day. All he did was grin. I smiled, "Yeah, It's Holliday Park. I knew it!" "Hazel Grace, you're enthusiasm is adorable."

Once we arrived, he immediately stopped the car. He got out and quickly went to my door and opened it for me. "Thank you, ." I smiled at him. Something's up. As we walked through the park I noticed something in the distance. An orange blanket. The same blanket we were on when he told me we were going to Amsterdam to meet that godforsaken author, Peter Van Houten. I cringe when I still think about that drunk doucheface. Augustus lead me towards the blanket and sat me down.

We just laid there, listening to music, watching the sunset turn into a stary night. He broke the silence, but this time I didn't mind. "It's a beautiful night, Hazel Grace." He said with his arm around my shoulder, playing with my cannula that was hanging off my shoulder. "It is, Thank you." I nuzzled up in his neck and inhaled his natural scent. Augustus didn't wear cologne often, he didn't need it.

"You're welcome." He waited a moment. "I love you, Hazel Grace" He whispered. I looked up at him, and was caught by the stars dancing in his eyes. He looked beautiful. I leaned in closer to his face and pressed my lips against his. My hand rested on his left cheek, while his rested on the small of my back. The kiss quickly got more passionate. With every second I could feel the heat rise from my neck, slowly covering my face. We had to stop, our legs kept tangling into each other because of his prosthetic. And I was running out of oxygen and was starting to get a little light headed. After the kiss, we didn't speak. We held each other close, watching the stars. When it was close to 10:00, we decided to go before my parents had a heart attack.

He drove me home and walked me to my front door. He lightly kissed me on my forehead. Then on my lips. He smiled, "Bye, Hazel Grace." he turned and got in his car. "Bye." I whispered. He drove off and I walked inside. I told my parents I was home then grabbed some food and went strait to my room to get ready for bed. Once I laid down, I saw it was 11:03. I had a text from Augustus.

Augustus:"Goodnight, Hazel Grace. Sweet dreams... Hopefully :*"

Me: "Night Gus, And thanks again :*"

I smiled and immediately fell asleep. Hoping for nothing BUT sweet dreams.

And...Done! ( If any of y'all don't know what :* means.. It's a kissing emoji face...thing. I don't know what to call it.) :) ~Alexis 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX...

I woke up the next morning feeling relaxed, and for once, at peace. I suddenly remember the past events. I actually slept through the night. I had no nightmares! I smiled and heard my phone ding beside me. It was a text from Augustus.

Augustus: "Good morning, Hazel Grace. You had a good nights rest I suppose?"

Me: "Yes, yes I did. So you want to come over until we decide on something to do today?"

Augustus: "Yeah sure thing, Hazel Grace. I'll be over soon. Okay?"

Me: "Okay."

I rush to get dressed. I then go downstairs to eat breakfast. After that, I decide to take a walk outside. Without telling my parents. I didn't want them to worry.

As I walk on the cracked sidewalk, I noticed there are no cars on the street. "Wow, that's unusual, but you never do this soo." I muttered to myself. I was admiring the nature all around me. Suddenly I felt a tap on my left shoulder. It was a homeless man shoving a small dirty paper Dixie cup with the words, "CHAINGE" written across it, in my face.

"Change?" He asked in a raspy voice. I dug my hands in my pockets. "Um I'm sorry, Sir. I don't have any change to give you." I turn to walk away when he taps on my shoulder again. This time with twice as hard. "Change?" He asked again, this time a little more demanding. "I said I'm sorry. But I don't have any." I say starting to get a little pissed. I turn and walk away. I hear footsteps, he's following me. I speed up the pace a little to get away from him. I suddenly regretted not telling my parents or Gus about me leaving. Right when I was about to turn on a corner, he grabbed my left arm right above my elbow with all his force.

"Ouch! Hey what do you think you're-" He cut me off. He punched the right side of my face and pushed me up against the wall of a brick house. His pinned me back with his hand holding me by my throat. The right side of my face ached. I started to get dizzy, then I realized one of the nubbins from my cannula slipped out. It was only a matter of time before the other one did to. So I stayed still, careful not to let the other one slip.

"Who do you think you are?! Just walking without a care in the world. You should have made it pretty damn clear that you didn't have any money to-" I cut him off. "I'm pretty sure I made myself damn clear on that!" He elbowed me on the right side of my rib cage.I began to see tiny black spots cover my vision. I puked, which is normal for me but I'm sure the punch had mostly to do with that. "I don't pitty you! So don't expect to be treated like royalty by me!" He yelled, some of his spit landed on my face. "I don't expect that, not from you and not from anyone else." I hissed.

"Listen, I don't care about what kind of disease you have! But to just walk away, to ignore somebody?! That is different! It's not that easy sweety. You should have thought twice before you did that.." I could see normal again, the black spots were gone. I ended up trying to break free. But he pushed me against the wall again, my head hitting the brick first. Then he stomped on my right foot.

Great, now the right side of my face, my head, the right side of my rib cage, my left arm, and my right foot hurts. My cannula is slipping by the seconds.. But now I just have to figure out how long I had left. I gave up. I let the other man win, take power over me. All I could think about was Augustus. Wondering how long It would take people to find my body, will everyone know what happened? As I pondered these thoughts, I zoned out. Tuning everything else out that wasn't Augustus Waters in my mind...

Sorry update would have been sooner but I was stupid and did'nt save my work, and my computer deleted it. Sooo I had to type it, again... But anyways..Update soon? I don't know, that's for ya'll to decide :) ~Alexis 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN...

Augustus' POV

I arrive at Hazel Grace's house 30 minutes later. I knock on the door feeling a little anxious. Something isn't right, I can feel it. After a minute, Hazel's mom opens the door. She smiles, "Hello, Gus. I'm sorry you had to wait, I thought Hazel was going to get the door." She says, folding a shirt in her hand. "It's fine, . Where is Hazel?" "Oh, I don't know. Maybe in the back yard or in her room? I haven't seen her since breakfast." "Oh, okay." I respond.

Something defiantly is not right. I check the whole property, no sign of Hazel. " , what time did you guys have breakfast?!" I yelled from upstairs. "Maybe... Fifteen minutes!" She yelled. "Shit." I muttered. I run downstairs and out the front door. I've got to find Hazel Grace. If only I got here sooner, maybe she would be safe right now. I get in my car and drive down the street. What was Hazel Grace, thinking?

Hazel's POV

My time is running out. Why are there people like this? The man is still speaking, but all I can hear or think about is Augustus. I can hear him say "I love you, Hazel Grace. and "Okays." over and over again. I can hear his shitty, but witty metaphors. Him wishing me sweet dreams. I remember all the memories we have. His gentle touch, his cigarettes, his natural scent, his metaphorical references, all that we've done. "I love you too, Augustus. Okay?" I whisper. I then close my eyes, and wait for my upcoming death swallow me in. I suddenly hear a car speeding down the street. I prayed the car would turn the corner and see what was happening, and to not just keep going forward without glancing the other streets. I suddenly feel myself fall to the ground. The homeless guy is running away as fast as he can.

"Hazel Grace?!" I hear Augustus yell from his car. He gets out and runs over to me. "Hazel? Hazel speak to me!" He says, frantically searching for broken bones. "Augustus!" I wheezed. I start coughing. He sees my nubbin out and places it back in my nose. I breathe for a moment. I did'nt know how much air I had lost. He helps me up. "Augustus!" I say, hugging him. He held me close. One hand on my back and the other cupping my head. I wince and tilt my head in the direction the guy ran. Augustus also glances in my direction. He is still running, just a shadow in the distance. "Is that the man who hurt you?" he demanded in a harsh tone. I did not like it, but considering the past events, I let it pass. I nodded in his shoulder. He held me tighter, as if he thought he was sheilding me, as if he was protecting me. But really it was the opposite. My cannula tube was being blocked. "Um, Augustus? M-my cannula is-" He immediately stepped back. "Come on." I say, I walk to the passenger side of his car. "...Okay." He mutters.

Augustus' POV

Once I get in the car, I see Hazel Grace on the phone.

"Hey, mom!" She says cheerful, as if nothing happened. "Hazel, wha-" "Shhhh!" She she tells me. "Oh yeah, sorry! I just took a little walk...Oh yeah... I know mom... Augustus and I are going back to his place... Okay... I love you too. Bye."

"Why did you do that?" I asked in shock. "I don't want them to know, Augustus. Please don't tell them. They are just going to strap me down even more!" She practically started to yell. "Okay, Hazel. Fine I won't say anything to your parents." I submitted. She sighed, "Good."

"But I am taking you to my house to look and see the harm that that bastard did to you." I spatted, clearly disgusted. "Okay?" I asked. She nodded, "Okay."

Chapter 7= accomplished!Thanks for the reviews! I appriciate everyone who has decided to read this! Even if maybe they didn't like it.. Hey, but it never hurts to try something new :) ~Alexis 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT...

Augustus' POV

"Okay, Hazel." She sat down on my bed, her hands folded in her lap. "Are you mad? At me?" She asked, staring down at the floor. I hesitated. "I'm...I'm not so much as mad, Hazel. But confused. How come you did'nt text me? Telling me that you were walking. What if I w-was five minutes late and I show up to see your body-" I could'nt finish, hot tears started streaming down my face. "Augustus, please I'm-" She started getting up. I interrupted her. "No stop. Let me finish." I demanded. She looked hurt, I regret being harsh, but she has to listen to this.

"I love you, Hazel. So, so much. If you left me, I don't know what I would do. I m in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we re all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we ll ever have, and I am in love with you. You may not be loved widely, but you are loved deeply. And not just by me."

She stared at me in shock, mouth ajar. I stood, hands in my pockets, while facing the floor. "Hazel, I don't think you know just how much you mean to me. I would kill for you, I would die for you." Before I knew it, she grabbed me and hugged me. It felt good to know I didn't lose her, that she didn't leave me and the only world we will ever know behind. She pulled back slightly and gently kissed my lips. One hand cupping my left cheek. I pulled back slightly, staring into her sparkling green eyes. "I love you, Augustus Waters. More than you will ever know. Okay?" I smiled slightly. "Okay."

She took the nubbins out of her nose and dropped it on the ground. I looked at her quizzical. She then lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it on the ground. "Whoa, Hazel Grace! This is not the time to-" I then saw it. A huge black and blue bruise on the right side of her rib cage. And a blue bruise ,the shape and size of a hand, a little above her elbow on her left arm. Not to mention the bruise forming on the cheek bone on the right side of her face. I could feel my face turning cherry red by each passig second.

"How are you going to cover this up?" I gently touch the bruise on her face. I know she can cover the one on her ribcage and arm, bit I'm pretty sure her parents actually pay attention to her face. She sighed, "I don't know. I can try makeup. Concealer?" "Or, you could makeup a lie." I suggested. "And what would I say? I tripped and fell on a door handle? Or I tried being Isacc and ended up walking in a door frame? How about you kicked your shoe off in the air, and it flew in my face?" She suggested humorously "I can tell you are making fun of my suggestion, Hazel Grace. It's not appreciated." I smiled. "Aw, too bad." She smirked. She then put her shirt back on.

"Come on," I said. "lets go to my parents bathroom." "Why?" She questioned. "To see if she has anything to cover up that nasty bruise on your face!" I reminded. "Oh, okay." She said. "Okay." We then headed up the stairs. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome! And I know what you mean, Sophia. I was depressed after the movie also, but everybody wrote fanfictions about him when he was already dead. It was SO fustrating! Lol but anyways... Here you go! Enjoy! :)

?CHAPTER NINE...

Hazel's POV

"Damn, Hazel Grace. I will never understand how a girl can have so much makeup! What is wrong with you people?" Augustus complained. "Why are you asking me, Augustus?" I wondered. I usually never wear foundation, mascara, or eye shadow. In fact the only time I wore it was at Oranjee, in Amsterdam. But I wont lie, I have worn it around the house before. To feel beautiful. I would wear one of my moms sundresses. Once I even wore my moms wedding dress. I would stare in the mirror, contemplating my death. The only thing that would keep me from walking down the aisle one day. My cancer, of course.

I felt a slight tug at my left shoulder. "Hazel? Are you okay? Where are you?" I heard Augustus. Was I daydreaming? "Oh! Um.. Yeah. I'm great actually!" I laughed nervously. "Are you sure? You were off somewhere. Way off." He was starting to bother me. "Yes, I'm fine!" I snapped. He stood in shock. We both became speechless. Ugh! No, no,no! I didn't mean to do that! He sighed, "Okay." He turned and started putting the cosmetics back in their containers.

"I'm sorry, Augustus. I didn't mean to snap at you. I was daydreaming and I sort of got pissed." I pleaded. "Yeah, I got that much." He muttered. "It's okay, Hazel Grace." He smiled. "Okay." I grinned. "So, I don't know my beauty products. Is this what you were talking about? Concealer?" He held up a small 6 oz. tan bottle. "Yep, that's it. Good job!" I praised him, as if I was talking to a puppy. He still took it happily. I then took out a sponge and put little drops of the messy liquid on it. I then dabbed it on the bruise on my face.

Once I got the bruise covered up, the rest of my face was uneven! I'm with Augustus on this one. I don't see how girls do this. I ended up getting frustrated, so Augustus did the rest for me. He did pretty good, considering he's a guy. And never heard about concealer up until five minutes ago. Once I was done, I was glowing. It really brought out the color of my eyes. "Whoa, I look so different." I was in awe. "That, my friend, is a false statement." Augustus peeped in. "No it isn't! I actually have color in my face. Like I'm healthy. Like I don't have a pale face and chubby cheeks from all the meds I have to take each day and-" Augustus lifted my chin, I was staring directly in his eyes. "It is a false statement, Hazel. Even with your 'pale face and chubby cheeks'," He mimicked. "You are still the most beautiful girl in the world. In my world."

He then kissed me, It was soft and passionate. I wanted more, more of him. The kiss got more heated. We ended up trailing down the hall, almost knocking down a couple of his parents encouragements and picture frames. Then down the stairs we went. Once we finally reached his room, he stripped off his shirt. I followed suit, my shirt started to get tangled with my cannula nubbins. "Oh, come on! Not again!" Augustus started laughing at my frustration. "Hold on, Hazel Grace!" We were both laughing at this point. Suddenly I heard something. "Augustus," I stepped back from him. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" He asked.

Just then a door from the upstairs opened. "Shit!" Augustus whispered. "It must be my parents." We then hurried to put on our shirts and jump on to his bed. I could hear his one of his parents coming down the stairs. "Gus, are you down there?" His dad called. "Uh, Yeah!" Augustus quickly opened his laptop and pressed the play button to V for Vendetta. "Hey, kids!" Gus's dad greeted. "Hi, . It's nice to see you again!" I smiled. "Same to you, just Hazel!" He asked if we would like anything to snack on, then left. After his dad was gone, Augustus whistled. "Man! Huh, that was close wasn't it, Hazel Grace?"

I moaned, while rolling over and stuffed my face in a pillow. "Parents suck." I moaned into pillow. "I'm sorry, Hazel Grace. I know how much you wanted a piece of this," I could tell he was gesturing himself head to toe. "I mean, lets just face it. I am irresistible." He said. Acting as if it was a matter of fact. "Shut up you self pretentious bastard!" I look up to see him smirking at me. "I'm self pretentious?" He asked. "Yes, you are very self pretentious." I assured him. "Okay, whatever." He shrugged it off.

For the rest of the day we watched movies and played Counterinsurgency 2: The Price of Dawn. I checked my phone for the time, 8:33p.m. I put the small bottle in my pocket. "Well I should get home. Thanks for the." I gestured to the spot where my bruise was covered with concealer. "No problem, Hazel Grace. I'll drive you home." "Okay, but try not to kill me." I kissed his cheek and went upstairs to tell his parents that we were leaving.

We left 10 minutes later. Augustus' mom wanted me to try her bean dip she made, and it was delicious. Needless to say that I hope my mom didn't make anything big tonight. The car ride was quiet. There was music playing on low volume. I could make out that it was Ed Sheeran's All The Stars.

So can you see the stars, over Amsterdam...

We both glanced over at each other. Something suddenly Popped in my mind. I totally forgot! "Augustus! Remember the day we were leaving Amsterdam and you said you had to tell me something? What was it?" I asked. His eyes grew big, "Oh, nothing. It was nothing, Hazel Grace." He assured. "No, tell me." I demanded. "It was a thing of the past, 3 months ago as a matter of fact. It was nothing-" "I don't care if it was 3 years ago Augustus! I dont care if you got a paper cut, meaning nothing. I want to know."

He sighed. " I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry." He started. "When you were sick in the hospital, I had a pain in my left shoulder. So I went to get a PET scan." Oh no. No he can't have it, he cant have cancer. I started to feel tears on the verge of spilling over. "They said they would'nt know until when we came back from Amsterdam. I thought it was cancer, they thought it was cancer. But it turns out that my results had nothing on it!" He practically yelled.

"Oh thank lord! That is a relief." I wiped the tears off of my face. "Are you crying? This is why I didn't want to tell you in Amsterdam!" He said. "Well, you never told me period." I shot back at him. "Fair enough." He agreed. Once we got to my house, he walked me in. And said his goodbyes to everyone. He kissed my forehead, "Good night, Hazel Grace." "Night." He got in his car and drove off. Nearly running over my trashcan.

I went upstairs and washed the concealer off my face. Ugh it hurts. It is darker and bigger. "Shit, I am defiantly going to need more concealer." I muttered. "Hazel. Are you hungry?!" My mom called me. "Ugh no! I ate at Augustus'!" I yelled back. I was a little hungry but I just took off the makeup. "Okay hun! Goodnight!" "Night!" I yelled back. I jumped into bed and fell asleep rather quickly. I honestly wish I didn't though. Nothing could prepare me for what I was about to experience.

...  
Wow, this chapter is the longest by far! Over 1,300 words! I'm used to writing 600-800... I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I've been writing it for two days! I was stuck on what to write. Let me know what you think! Any suggestions for the future would be great! Thanks! -Alexis 


	10. Chapter 10

Ver dark chapter ahead readers... Mwahaha Enjoy! ~Alexis :)  
CHAPTER TEN...

Augustus' POV

It was 8:33a.m. when I was rudely interrupted during my sleep. I turn over to see that it's Hazel's mom calling. Oh, no. Something must have happened! I quickly picked up my phone. " ! Is everything alright? Is Hazel Grace alright?!" I was shouting into the phone. I heard chuckling from the other end. What the hell?

"Augustus, calm down. Nothing is wrong. I'm sorry to wake you at this time of hour. I need a favor. Mr. Lancaster and I are going out of town to meet with Hazels's doctors. Can you watch over her today? We must leave in 30 minutes. We are running a bit late. And it's too early to wake Hazel and tell her." She explained rather quickly "Aren't you going to apologize for nearly giving me a heart attack?" I asked. "What do you mean- Ohhh, I am sorry, Gus." "Forgiven, I will be over in 20 minutes." "Okay, see you soon." I hung up and slowly got up.

I then stripped off my pajama bottoms and jumped in the shower, (not literally of course). Twenty minutes later I arrived at Hazel Grace's house. Her parents hurried out the door. "Thank you so much, Augustus. Hazel is still asleep. We will be back later this evening. If you need-" I interrupted her, "Anything call us." She smiled at me.

I waved goodbye as they drove off. I headed up to Hazel's room. She looked so peaceful when she is sleeping, so beautiful. I walked in and sat by her bed. Waiting for her to awake.

Hazel's POV

I was walking down the same strip of concrete as I was yesterday. Nothing changed. Same beautiful sunny day. Suddenly huge grey storm clouds trampled it, the wind started blowing faster. I was suddenly pushed into a wall of a building. The same house as before. I slowly open my eyes to not see a homeless man, but Augustus. Augustus had an evil smirk on his lips, his eyes a shade I have never seen them before. Black almost.

"Augustus, what are you-" I started to say. "Shut up!" He commanded. His grip on my left elbow was excruciating. What is going on? "And to think you thought I actually loved you," he chuckled evilly. "How gullible of you." "That hurts! Stop Augustus! Why are you doing this to me?" I managed to choke out. "You think I cared about you? Your disease? Why would I? I mean seriously, look at you!" I began to feel tears run down my face. I wasn't just hurting on the outside anymore, I felt like my heart was being torn apart viciously by the second.

"I'm done with you, Hazel." I tried yelling for help. He grabbed me by my neck and started choking me. "Augus-stus! S-stop! Don't touch me!" I started screaming. I was violently being shook by my shoulders. "Hazel! Hazel! Hazel!" I kept hearing Augustus say. I saw myself in the darkness for a split second.

I then snapped out of my daze, I was in my room. I was being shook by my shoulders. I pushed the culprit away from me hard, then picked up my pillows, clock, phone, anything I could grab to throw at him. "Hazel?! Stop! Stop it Hazel!" He was yelling. I seized my fire, I just looked at him. 'It was a dream', I kept telling myself. He had deep brown eyes, not black. He walked over and sat in a chair next to my bed. I murmured, "Sorry." I could tell he was contemplating on what to say. "Did you have a nightmare about me?" He asked. "What makes you think that?" I tried to get around the subject.

I really don't want to tell him about my dream. He sighed, "Well, It could be why you kept screaming, 'Augustus stop! And, Don't touch me!', over and over again. I looked up at him. He seemed hurt, why would I dream this? "Oh...Yea I did." "What was I doing to you, Hazel Grace?" He asked, I could hear the bitter tone in his voice. I shoved my face in my hands.

"It was the same spot where the homeless guy had me. I was walking, then the sky turned grey and dark. The wind picked up speed. I was grabbed at my left elbow, the pain was excruciating. I turn to see it was you. Y-you had black eyes and an evil smirk on your face. You were telling me hoe gullible to think that you loved me. Saying stuff like 'Why would you even think I cared about your disease? Just look at you!' I felt hot tears flowing down my cheeks. You said you were done with me, then you started choking me against the wall. I tried screaming for help, telling you to stop. But that's it." I looked over at Augustus, he was the one with his head in his hands.

I didn't know what to say, he didn't either, I assumed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to update! I'm not going to give you bullshit excuses like other people say. I simply DID NOT know what to write! I hope this is okay? If so please comment and tell me what you think! And maybe give me and idea's I can use in the future? Thanks! Enjoy! ~Alexis :)

CHAPTER ELEVEN...

Augustus's POV

I literally had no words. What am I suppose to say? What am I suppose to do? Why did she dream that I would hurt her like that? Is this the end for..well..us? I felt my heart fall to pieces at that thought. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I could'nt hear Hazel. "Augustus? Are you okay?" She questioned. "Me? Oh, I'm grand! I think it's me who should be asking you that." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh, Augustus don't give me that. You obviously aren't okay! You haven't made a sound in thirty minutes!" She was pissed, I could tell. Should'nt I be the one who is pissed here!? "Hazel. I don't understand your dream. I mean why me? I've never hurt you. Never tried to cause you harm. I mean, It hurts knowing you dreamed of me causing you harm. Saying that I don't love you. Because I do love you, so so much, Hazel Grace. I can't tell you how much I love you! There is no end. If you left me-" I stopped, all the tears started pouring out. I chuckled, "Shit, Did'nt we have this exact conversation yesterday?" I wiped the tears off my face.

She walked over to me and sat down next to me, putting her legs on top of my thighs. " I love you too, AugustusAnd you're right. I don't know why. I guess it's because I was still in shock about...It happening yesterday. And you were the last person I basically looked at when you left." She hugged me. She whispered, "I do love you,Augustus. More than you will ever know. I would'nt trade anything for a second." "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have a say in who hurts you. I like my choices, Hazel Grace." She smirked, "I do, Augustus. I do."

She looked up to face me. I kissed her gently. I pulled back and carefully stroked her bruised cheek. "Come on, are you hungry? We can go grab something." I asked. "Umm, yeah. Let me get dressed. Okay?" I smiled,"Okay."

Hazel's POV

After 10 agonizing minutes of rummaging through clothes, I decided to wear a simple white sundress with little blue irises scattered on it. I then went to put on my makeup. Wow, that sounds i was dabbing the concealer on my face, I started thinking about the dream. I shivered just thinking about Augustus like that. Black eyes, evil smile, even his hair was different. It was all swirled at the top and tossed to the right. I stopped my thoughts and finished applying my makeup. I even put on a little mascara. It's not a special occasion, but I'm with Augustus. I don't have to wear makeup when I'm with him, he always makes me feel beautiful.

I walked down the steps, "Augustus, where'd you go?" I couldn't see him. "Augustus?... Augustus?!" What the fuck? I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up. "Oh my god, Augustus!" He spun me around. He put me down after a couple seconds. "You look rather beautiful, Hazel Grace. But you did not need to put on mascara or," He sniffed my right shoulder. "Body mist." "Thank you, Gus. I know that and it's actually called perfume." I told him. "Oh, whatever. I don't know my cosmetics." He put his arm out, waiting for me to loop mine into his. "Shall we?" He asked. I looped mine with his, "We shall."

We walked out to his car. He opened the door for me, "Here you are, Madam." He smiled at me lovingly. "Thank you, Sir." He shut my door and hoped in the front seat. We drove, and drove, and drove. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see." Was his simple reply. "Ugh, not this again." I said, referring to the night he took me to the park. "Hey, trust me. You enjoyed the park. You will enjoy it here. Okay? Okay." He answered for me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I turned on the radio. The song Rude by Magic was on.

I could hear Augustus singing it. I turned and faced him. "Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm a human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway. Marry that girl, marry her anyway. Marry that girl, no matter what you say. Marry that girl, We'll be a family." He turned and winked at me. I blushed, Hard. This is going to be a long ride. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! If anyone is reading this on Wattpad please let me know. I will be deleting it on Wattpad if not. If you like this chapter please let me know! If you are a Haugutus craver like me.. Here are some stories on that are so great to read! 1) The fault in our infinities-by rebeccamay97 2) No Day but Today-by tickle_ur_peach 3) Just This Once-by Serena-pearl05...New chapter ENJOY! ~Alexis CHAPTER TWELVE...

Hazel's POV

I still did'nt know where Augustus was taking me. After a while, he pulled out in front Sarah's Breakfast Bar. "Really, Augustus?" I asked him. I never knew this existed. He smirked at me. "Oh, stop your judging, Hazel Grace. Keep your expectations high!" He stated. With that I opened my door before Gus had the chance. I got out an waited for him to get out of the car. We walked into the resturaunt. A smell full of pancakes and french toast filled my nose. I smiled, "It smells amazing here." "I know." He stood looking around. As if he was looking for a certain person. When I was about to ask he sprinted off somewhere into the breakfast diner.

"Hey man!" Augustus greeted a tall, young man. He had blonde flippy hair and wore a plain blue and white plaid shirt with dark grey skinny jeans with a pair of Vans. "Yo! Gustus! I'm glad you showed up! Who is this pretty lady?" He shook Gus's hand and looked towards me. Augustus did'nt seem specticle about the unkown mans comment. So I figured I shoul'nt seem worried. "Jake, meet Hazel Grace Lancaster, my girlfriend. Hazel Grace, meet Jacob Newman, one of my best friends since 7th grade middle school." Jacob and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Hazel. Augustus has told me much about you." Jacob started. "Nice to meet you as well, Jacob." "Oh please! Call me Jake!" He came up and hugged me. "Any friend of Augustus is a friend of mine." He smiled. His eyes are a grey-blue color. "I'm glad you could make it, Jake. I've been wanting you to meet Hazel Grace for awhile now." Jacob and Augustus talked for some time. "Well, shall we eat? I'm starved!" Jacob mentioned. We sat down, overlooking the menu to see our choices of breakfast. Damn, I didn't know there was so much you could do to pancakes, eggs, or toast at breakfast!

"So, how did you guys meet?" Jacob asked us. "Um, we met at a Cancer support group in a church basement." I answered. "Ooohh, let me guess. Augustus here, charmed you with his metaphorical references. Didn't he?" I laughed, "Yeah, he actually got me with his charming wit and metaphors. "Don't forget my incredible good looks, Hazel Grace. Gosh." Augustus spoke up. Jacob chuckled, "You were always the most pretentious person I ever met." "I actually take it for granted most of the time." "Mhmmm." I responded.

We ordered our food-our waitress had googly eyes for both men at the table. "Can I get y'all anything else while you're waiting?" She looked at both guys at the table, easily over skimming past me. She spoke with a fake accent. You could tell she was trying to sound sexy. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "No thanks, we're good right now." Augustus answered. She smiled and turned away.

Once she was gone, Augustus turned towards me. "Well, Hazel Grace. That was quite crude of you." I could see a look of disapproval gleaming in his eyes. "No, you know what's crude is when-" I stopped dead in my sentence. My voice was rising and other tables turned, watching me. This is suppose to be a special event for both- Augustus and I. I should not ruin it because of my jealous actions. "Never mind." I looked down at my hands resting in my lap.

Augustus's POV

Jake and I talked about what has happened to us in the past year. We lost contact with each other when my ex, Caroline Mathers, died from a brain tumor. I was lost when she died. Though I was happy she was in a better place- and not making crude jokes of my cancer scars- I still wish she was there. Then Hazel came into my life and now everything is.. Complete.

Misty, our waitress, came by 20 minutes later with food. "Here ya'll go!" She passed out the food and asked if we needed anything else. "Actually yes, I do." Hazel Grace said, "You forgot my french toast, Misty." Hazel spat the waitress's name bitterly. I lightly elbowed her in her right side. "Oh, I'm so sorry darling! I'll get that right for ya'!" I looked at her. Misty's face started turning a bright pink color. "Thanks, and I would appreciate if you wouldn't call me 'darling'" Hazel gave a acrid smile.

Misty rolled her eyes slightly, and walked away. "Hazel, what's wrong with you?" I asked. "Oh, what do you mean?" She was acting clueless. I starred at her until she spilled. "What? I'm just acting clueless. Like how you are acting around our waitress." She glared at me. What is that suppose to mean? "What?" I asked. "She is totally flirting with you. And you keep letting her do it! Plus she just had to forget part of my order!" Hazel was being defensive.

"She is not flirting with me! And if she is- why do you care? I love you, not her. Why does it matter if-" I stopped, Misty was coming back. She dropped Hazels french infront of her. No smile or hint of humor in her face. "Here you are," she looked at Jacob and I, "How is y'alls meal?" "Very good, Thank you." Jacob said. Her face turned red. "And yours?" She turned to me. I smiled, "Wonderful, Thank you." Her cheeks turned redder. "Well good! I'll be back with the check." She turned and walked away- swaying at her hips. I chuckled, "Okay, Hazel Grace. You seem right I guess." She just stuffed a fork-full of eggs in her mouth.

15 minutes later Misty came back with the check. $21.53, not bad. 'Thank y'all for coming down to Sarah's Breakfast Bar today! Come back to see us! She winked at my way and turned away. "Excuse you," Hazel piped up, "These are your customers, not your boyfriends. So if you would please hold in your feminine pheromones that would be great." I felt all color leave my face. "Well sugar, I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Jealousy really doesn't look cute on you." Her southern accent faded a little.

I quickly put down $25.00 on the table and grabbed Hazel's arm. I pulled her out of the restaurant without thanking the waiter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Helloooo! I started school on Friday :( So I don't know how often I will be able to update. I will try to write some every day. I just don't have homework and wanted to put up an update :D Thanks for all the kind words regarding the story! Y'all are amazing! Hope you ENJOY!CHAPTER THIRTEEN...

Hazel's POV

Neither of us spoke in the car. I can't tell if he's mad or if he's thinking about something. I bet 99.9% is of the incident at Sarah's Breakfast Bar. After awhile, I myself, start to think about the events that happened. Today was suppose to be a special day for both of us. He trusted me enough to meet one of his close friends that he's been friends since 7th grade, for God's sake! I should have never caused a scene. It must have been embarrassing on his and Jake's part, more than mine. Damnit...

I glanced over at him, he clutches the steering wheel-his knuckles turning white. Ohhh not good. I wonder what Jacob thinks of me as. A jealous girlfriend? A girl who is just like all the other females? I started, "Augustus I-" "I know you are." He said plainly. Okay? Sooo.. Is he not mad? "What? Are you not mad?" I question. He sighs, pulling over the car on the side of the road. "No, Hazel Grace. I'm not mad. You were right. Now if you wern't, and you got jealous.. Well that's a different story." "I am sorry though. I ruined your reunion, all because of my jealous feminine hormones." I fold my arms over my chest. Why isn't he mad?

"No, no. Don't say that. I'm just curious. Why would you be jealous? I thought I have made it pretty clear that," he turns is head so that our foreheads are touching- So that he's staring into my eyes, "you are the only girl I have eyes for. That you're my world-, my life-, my love-." He kisses my cheeks between pauses. I could feel a massive sized blush rise on my chest, rising quickly to my neck, then my face.

I look at him, tears threatening to slip down my cheeks. I grab the front of his shirt and pull him closer to me, If that's even possible. I kiss him, thinking that I'm being too passionate. But he delivers the kiss the same way in return. I place my hands on him. One hand on his right cheek, the other on the back of his head. His hand firmly placed on my hipbone. His touch is like electricity surging through my body.

Once we become a little breathless, our moment becomes less heated. He gently releases my hip, nipping my bottom lip while pulling away. I remove my hands from his head and lean back in the seat. I sigh. He chuckles and turns toward the steering wheel again, shifting the gear to "Drive".

"I'm glad I can make you sigh, Hazel Grace." He winks at me. I roll my eyes. "Oh, shut up." I smile and look at the window.

We decide to go over to Augustus's house since there's nothing to do at my house. It's now 1:47pm, Gus's parents are home. "Hmm, they shouldn't be here." He leads me to the front door and opens it, letting me in. "Hazel!" I hear his mom screech. She runs up and hugs me, cautious of my cannula. "Hello, Mrs. Waters. Nice to see you." She smiles and places her hand on Gus's cheek. Kissing the side of his face. Augustus looks slightly embarrassed and pulls away. "Oh, Gus! Stop it, you never get all defensive when I do that!" She smiles, I laugh. "That's because that is suppose to be a strict mother-son bond! Preferably with nobody else is around!" She smiles. "I love you too," she walks off to the kitchen.

Augustus and I walk down to his room. I see him on his phone. "What's that?" I ask, I look over his shoulder. "Just being curious." He smiles and shows his phone to me. He's texting Jake. I take the phone and scroll through the messages.

Jake: Hey man, Is Hazel okay?

Augustus: Yeah, she's fine. She was just wired up.

Jake: Lol, you can say tgat again! It was kind of badass :D

Jake: That* not tgat... Lol

Augustus: Lol yeah?

Jake: How much did you lay down for her?

Augustus: I just places a $25 down. About a $3 tip.

Jake: Wow, that will buy her a new skirt at ! I mean seriously did you see how small that thing was on her?!

Augustus: Lol! Jake I wasn't really paying attention to her skirt! Or ass in that matter.

Jake: Gustus.. You are not like most guys. I mean, most guys won't give up a chance to check out a girl that is low enough to show herself.

Augustus: Well, I'm not like most guys.

Jake: Dude, I know. But anyway, are you busy tonight? Maybe You, Hazel, and I go to the movies? I have a date.. And I was wandering.. Why not make it a double?!

Augustus: Ill ask her.

I quickly typed "She said sure. What time? What movie?

Jake: Great! Umm.. Around 7 Planet Of The Apes? That looks like the best. There aren't any romantic comedys or anything like that.

I typed "Okay great. See you later."

Jake: Okay. Bye!

I handed the phone back to Augustus, "We have a double-date tonight. At 7 with The Planet Of The Apes." He grinned, "Great." "Great." I agreed. 


	14. Chapter 14

OH MY GOSHHHHAAA! Over 3000 views?! That's crazy! Thanks to the people who have continued to read this story! It means a lot :). School has been a pain in the ass (like any usual teenage, highschool student would say.) But anyway, can I just fangirl for a moment that the DIVERGENT movie is out?! I can't wait to buy it! Have any of y'all read the DIVERGENT book series or seen the movie? Okay, getting distracted... Thanks again lovlies! Enjoy!? ~Alexis  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN...

Augustus' POV

We arrived at the movie theatre at 6:30 and waited for Jake and his mysterious girlfriend. "It's funny. I never knew he had a girlfriend. I would have at least thought he would have mentioned her before." I wondered out loud. "This was the first time you guys have spoken since what? Almost two years? Maybe he just wanted to find out what you were up to since you obviously have had more things going on." I know what she was gesturing to. With the death of my ex and my leg, I was practically emotionally unstable.

I sighed, "I guess. But it should have popped up somewhere, right?" She shrugged and looked out the car window. I rested my head against the car window. I don't know why I am focusing on the fact that one of my "ex" best friends would'nt tell me the basic things about his life. Now that I think about it, he told me nothing. I closed my eyes and drifted off someplace else.

Hazel's POV

I don't get why Augustus is so bent out of shape of not knowing that Jake had a girlfriend. I turn my head to ask him why it bothers him, but he's asleep. I smile, he is adorable when he's sleeping. And the thought that he can keep his mouth shut for that long is unbelievable. I hear and feel the buzz of my phone. It's a text from Isaac. Isaac: Hey! Are you busy? Wanna hang or something? Damn it. Well, I can't tell him what we are doing. It might hurt his feelings if he knew we were seeing Augustus' other best friend. One that he doesn't even know. Me: I can't right now. A little busy, sorry! :(

A few minutes pass and I receive a new message. Isaac: Oh dang. That sucks. I guess I have to go to the movies with Ghram then. Shittt I start to panic. Movies? What are y'all seeing? I wait eagerly for his response. He can't come here. There may be the possibility of him seeing us. Isaac: Uhmm Not sure. I hear Planet of The Apes is pretty good. So maybe that, I'm not sure... Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Me: Oh! I would'nt if I were you. The movie theatre is pretty packed. I send it. Not realizing that I gave a clue to where I was. Isaac: Oh how would you know? You are busy. Me: Augustus and I drove past it like 15 minutes ago. There was a huge line outside the building waiting to go in. Isaac: Oh... Well thanks for the heads up. Shit! Now there is nothing to do. Well i should go tell him. Bye, Hazel.

I sigh, relieved. I turn on the radio, lightly so that it won't wake up Gus. Soon after that, a car pulls up in front of us. I can't make out the faces in the vehicle to see whether or not it's Jake though. I assume it is. A couple seconds pass and I see Jacob exiting the car.

Augustus' Pov

I am awaken by Hazel Grace, lightly shaking my shoulder. "Hey, they're here!" She seems excited. I smile, maybe Hazel will make a new friend. I can imagine it. A girls night over. Not letting either guys there. Shopping spree's that Jake's girl will drag her on. I get out of the car and walk around to let Hazel out. I walk around, opening the door for her. "Thank you." She walks around me and disappears from my vision. I close the door and turn around. They are behind me. She is in front of me. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Hey guys!" Jacob says. Hazel greets both of them. Is this really happening? "Jenna?" I ask, choking up a little. Jenna has long, flowing, brown wavy hair with blue/gray eyes and a slim curvy body. Her cheekbones and head structure simple. She is tall..ish and was considered beautiful at school. She gives me a small smile, "Hi, Augustus. How are you." I shake my head slightly, "Fine." I glance in the corner of my left eye. She is no longer so excited to meet the couple in front of us. "Well, good!" She walks up, putting her arms around me. I hug her back with one arm. "It's been so long! How have you been? Are you okay?" Jenna pulls back. "Oh, yeah yeah. I'm grand! I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up." She smiles and goes back to Jake.

I can feel Hazel's eyes burning holes deep into my soul, making me debate on whether I should feel nervous or deadly frightened. "So should we go in now or what?!" Jake says enthusiastically. "Yeah, let's go!" We start walking towards the ENTER door. Hazel grabs my arm, holding me back. Shit. "On second thought, we'll meet you guys in there." They nod and make their way through the double doors. "Look Hazel-" "Who is she?" She demands. I gulp, "An old friend. She doesn't believe me. Her eyes are no longer green/blue, it has turned to a dark grey or brown color. As of what I can tell in the dimly lit parking lot of the theatre.

"Do not lie to me, Augustus. You know her more than just an "old friend". I sigh, "Fine, fine." I rub a hand over my mahogany styled hair. "S-she...Was nothing and I didn't realize-" "Just tell me!" She demanded, not as forceful and the last, but forceful enough.I practically had to force these next 5 words out. "She is my ex-girlfriend, Hazel." I lift my eyes to look at hers...


	15. Chapter 15

SO SORRY! I've been SOO busy with school and family drama that I have been putting off this story! The only reason I got to update today is because I'm sick and did'nt go to school! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I also wrote some yesterday and saved it, but today when I was planning on writting more it got deleted. Needless to say, I was pissed. But I FINALLY found it! (Thank GOD!) But anyway, sorry for the long update! Here's another chapter lovlies! Enjoy! ~Alexis

CHAPTER FIFTEEN...

Hazel POV

What? Ex girlfriend? He never mentioned another ex girlfriend! Just Caroline Mathers. What are you thinking? Of course he had other girlfriends! My head is starting to hurt. "Ex girlfriend? You never mentioned anyone named Jenna." I muttered. "Yes, I know. But they were for good reasons!" Augustus pleaded. "I'm not mad, Augustus. Just hurt that you would trust me to know about a dead ex girlfriend but not one that's clearly alive and beautiful." I turn my eyes away from his so that I can try to mask my watery eyes in the poorly lot parking lot.

"No, no it's not like that! I will explain later, I promise, Hazel Grace." I glanced through the theatre door window. Jenna and Jacob were talking, glancing back and forth at us as if it was'nt obvious. I sighed, "Okay, fine." I started walking toward the door when I noticed he was'nt following. We made eye contact. I could'nt see his features, he just stood there.

"Augustus? Okay?" It was more of a question than a reassurance. He waited a couple of seconds, "Okay." He walked toward me and slipped his warm hand in mine. I smiled as we walked in together.

Augustus' Pov

We all bought our expensive popcorn and drinks and headed to our theatre room. I excused myself from Hazel and Jenna's conversation to go speak to Jake, who was walking awkwardly. He knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later tonight.

"Jake?" I walked beside him. He bent his head down, "I'm sorry, Gus. I should have told you sooner, but I did'nt know how to tell you, Man! I figured this would be a good opportunity to-" "Dude, shut up!" I interrupted him. "Do I look mad?" I asked seriously. He lifted his eyes to mine, slowly. He shook his head. "How long have you guys been a...thing?" I did'nt know how to get it out. He sighed, relieved to know I don't hate his guts for breaking the Bro Code.

"About... 5 months, I guess." I grinned, "That's good to hear. How did you...start?" "Well," he started, "She was the one who made the first move, I had no idea!" I chuckled, "Nooo, really?!" I was being a smart ass. I knew I was, but in school Jake never had much luck walking up to a girl and introducing himself, too shy. But when all the girls come up to you (In this case, me.) You kind of get used to it. I never really liked it though. There were many pretty girls who had interest in me. But they didn't have anything... Special about them. Each girl was the same. Tight clothes, over done hair, too much makeup! etc... I will never understand why girls feel like they have to disguise who they really are.

"Okay, so get this. I had to go to my brother's party he was having to give him a few pounds of ice and some drinks, okay? And I was driving home at like midnight when I noticed a car parked on the side of the road. I pull over to check on them, but there wasn't anybody in the car or around it, so I thought. I'm standing there looking around for anybody. Then I hear a faint sob. I start walking through the woods. Then I see a girl throwing rocks at a tree and crying. Well me being my awkward self, I clear my throat and say, "Hi, are you okay, Ma'am?". Then she turns and then it hits me who she is. Well it turns out she was leaving a party after her boyfriend broke up with her and humiliated her and then her car broke down. I help her get her car fixed and she thanks me. We talked and traded numbers so we could get coffee sometime." I nodded, trying to comprehend everything that's being thrown at me.

"Then, like a couple weeks later, I bumped into her at a party. We were talking, drinking, and having a great time. At some point, we got wasted. And one of her friends had the brilliant idea of spin the bottle. She spun and it landed on me. Then, we kissed and it started getting carried away.. But one thing led to another and... Here we are." He finished with a toothy grin, but it quickly vanished. "I really am sorry, Man. I know how much you used to like her. I wasn't thinking at the time. I hope you will be able to forgive me-" I clapped my hand on his right shoulder. "I. Am. Not. Mad. I think it's great you found someone who can put up with your ass! Jake if I was mad, do you think I would be standing here? Even letting you speak?"

He sighed, "No, I guess not. But I feel like sorry isn't enough." "It's not. I know how you feel." I started to think about Hazel. Her trying to mask her tears in the parking lot. Sorry isn't enough. "But I am over Jenna. I have been for awhile. Yeah, sure she did some damage, but I am not mad. And I won't. Now, let's go get some seats before all the good ones are taken!" He grinned, "Alright. Come on slow pokes!" Jenna and Hazel turned their attention to us. Jenna and Hazel then stuck their tongues out, along with a couple birdys sticking out.

I gasped and put my hand over my heart, as if I was wounded. They giggled and followed us in the large theatre room. It was Jake, Jenna, Hazel Grace, then me. I figured I would be stuck listening to Jenna and Hazel during the movie. I leaned back and gave Hazel my popcorn.

During the middle of the movie, I started drifting off. My eye lids feeling too heavy for my eyes. Then, nothing but darkness clouded my vision. All the noises and action in the movie faintly going away. 


	16. Chapter 16

I felt bad about not posting for awhile for the past couple of weeks...So here's another for you guys! I love ALL the nice comments y'all give me! It really puts a smile on my face. So THANK YOU GUYS! It really does mean a lot to me. But i'm sure y'all would have rather me not posted today. (Please don't hate me! You will get that later!) Well... ENJOY! ~Alexis

CHAPTER SIXTEEN...

Hazel's POV

At some point during the movie Augustus fell asleep. Why Is he so tired? I shrugged it off, getting distracted by my inner thoughts and curiosity. I glanced at him, then Jenna in the corners of my eyes. What's their story? Did him and Jenna...do anything? He said I was his first. But on the other hand, he never mentioned her before. He could have been lying. Is that why it was such a surprise when they met again tonight? The more I thought about it, I kept growing a strong taste of dislike to the girl next to me. I mentally scolded myself, I have no reason to be hating on her. She's just a very nice, beautiful, and intellectual girl. Which makes me hate her even more. UGHHH!

The movie was over, and I was anxiously waiting for the truth. I gently shook Augustus' shoulder. He sprang up so quickly it started me. "Woah! You okay?" I chuckled. He blinked his eyes a few times, concentrating on where he was, I assume. "Ugh, yeah. The movie over? Great let's go." He got up walking past me. I watched him walk out of the huge exit wall. Jenna tapped on my shoulder, "Is Augustus okay?" She had a slight frown on her face. "He says he is, I just woke him up, that's all." I assured her. She then put a small smile on her face, turning back to Jake so they could walk out of the exit together. After they left, I slowly got up, I followed suit trailing behind them.

In the main area, I saw Augustus walk out of the mens restroom. I walked up to him, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I asked. He had slight dark circles under his eyes. But he still looked good as ever. He smiled, "Yes, Hazel Grace, I'm fine. I was just startled that's all." He kissed my right cheek then walked away. As he did, I wondered if his smile faltered. I still don't totally believe him. But there are plenty of other things to worry about right now, in my opinion.

We were out in the parking lot saying our good byes to Jacob and Jenna while trying to plan other dates to hang out on and laughing and making jokes about Augustus having a snooze fest. Once they got in their car and pulled out of the parking lot, we got in Gus's car. We sat there for a minute. Augustus had his head leaned back on the headrest. "I can drive, Augustus. Are you sure you don't want me to drive? I don't mind." I asked in a concerned tone. He lifted his head up, "No, I'm fine. I promise." He put the keys in the key hole and started the ignition.

"Sooo, are you going to tell me about you and Jenna?" I asked, cutting to the chase. He sighed, "Can we please talk about this later?" Why the fuck does he sound irritated?! "What-No! You told me you would tell me. You promised me! It's been driving me insane the whole night, Augustus-" He pulled the car over on the side of the road. "I actually told you I would explain later. And I don't want to get into this now, Hazel." He stepped on the gas, making me jerk forward. I sat off a sigh of frustration. "Ughhh!" He didn't acknowledge my frustration.

My parent's aren't home yet. They usually get back by 11 o'clock. Its only 10:15. He pulled up to the front of my house. We sat there until he said, "Nigh, Hazel." That set me off. "Sometimes you're such an ass, Augustus!" I open and slammed his car door, storming inside my house. I watched him pull out from my bedroom window. I then laid down, letting a few tears slip off onto my cheeks. I shook my head. "I don't need to cry over this." I wiped my cheeks and got up. I went into my bathroom, getting on my pajamas and wiping off all the makeup and concealer off my face.

My bruise on my face is clearing up a bit, but it's still a deep purple/blue color. I then took a couple of aspirins for my headache. I'm guessing from thinking so much. By the time I was done and about to go to bed, I heard the front door open. Shit, their home! I ran into my bathroom and started putting on the concealer. They can not see my bruise! I'm suddenly glad I'm wearing Gus's large long sleeved hoodie to cover up the one on my elbow. "Hazel, honey! Are you home?!" My mother called. I rubbed the liquid on my face, evening it up. I went down the stairs and greeted my parents.

"Hi!" I ran up to them and hugged them. "Hazel!" My mother kissed my forehead. "Hey honey, did you have a good day with Gus?" My dad hugged me. I forced a smile, "Yeah, it was great. We went to breakfast at Sarah"s Breakfast Bar, I met one of his friends, Jacob Newman, and then me and him just chilled at his house and played video games and stuff, then we went to see a movie with Jake and his girlfriend, Jenna. So it was good, I guess." My mother smiled at me, "Good to hear, baby. Are you hungry?" "No, not really I had popcorn at the theatre." "Oh, okay. Well your dad and I are going to go to bed. We love you." I smiled, "Love y'all too."

I walked up to my room. I went to take my makeup off again! After getting ready for the second time, I laid in bed. My phone buzzed next to me.

Two Missed Calls From: Augustus Waters 3: 4 minutes ago...

One Voicemail from: Augustus Waters 3: 10 minutes ago...

One Missed Call From: Augustus Waters 3: 13 minutes ago...

One Text Message From: Mom: 17 minutes ago...

I read my mothers text message message saying, "Hey honey! Your dad and I are about 10 minutes away, See you soon!" I didn't want to hear Gus's apologies right now. I laid down my phone beside me and fell asleep.

_That Morning_

I woke up that morning, feeling relaxed. Then I remembered the events of last night and a frown placed upon my face. It's now 9:56a.m. I checked my phone. I remembered the voicemail. I hooked up my voice mail and started listening to his words.

"Hey, Hazel Grace. I'm so sorry. I was an ass. And I-I was just in a bad mood. I did'nt mean to take that out on you. I'm just really really sorry. I know you probably won't answer me or talk to me for awhile. And I deserve it. I just wanted to say I love you and I'm really really-OH Shit!"..Crash*.. 


End file.
